


[PODFIC] All Hands And Doors

by Thimblerig



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Audio Format: Sound Effects, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: There was a scent on the air--dry, dust, and salt--that recalled her to her childhood, to her mother’s warm, calloused hands and solid presence at her back, adjusting her stance. Place your feet so, and so. Wider. Bend your knees. No one can move you, if you know how to stand.How Brier brought Tori back from his weirding-walk, with a little help.





	[PODFIC] All Hands And Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts), [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Hands and Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776163) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 

> This story was originally written by Minutia_R for opalmatrix, as part of the Rare Women Fanfic Exchange, 2013. (Thanks again for the Blanket Permission Statement :-) )
> 
> It is a missing scene from Seeker's Mask; it takes place at the same time that Jame is having adventures with the four powers of Rathillien.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> I realised that the first sound-file had been posted missing a couple of lines at the end. Herewith the complete version. :-)

_May all hands and doors be open to you.  
\-- Formal High Kens greeting_

_#_

_Of itself, her hand sprang open, and she was cast loose. Dizzily, Brier remembered the cadet candidate back at Restormir who’d strung up Lady Jameth’s servant on his lord’s orders. I did his bidding. And it broke the bond between us. No more lord. No more honor. Then he’d stepped off the balcony, heels over head, falling, falling . . . is this what he had felt like?_

_Something brushed against her hand, and she grabbed blindly, desperately, her arm nearly wrenched from its socket with the force of her arrested motion. It was a wrist, bird-thin--a mercy she hadn’t broken it. Attached to the wrist--she turned her head, peered through the weirding-mist--an arm, a slight and ragged form, a shock of white hair. “Healer?” said Brier..._

* * *

*** Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-92v8KputtccG00vdAyhS8B2DgHZrepp/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) ***

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Editing Programs:  
Audio Evolution  
Music Editor  
Logopit
> 
> Music/FX:  
Desert Wind  
https://freesound.org/people/kangaroovindaloo/sounds/397445/  
“Spinifex Wind #1” by kangaroovindaloo @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported
> 
> Weirding Wind  
https://freesound.org/people/kangaroovindaloo/sounds/267891/  
“Spooky Wind #2” by kangaroovindaloo @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain
> 
> Forge, Quiet Fire  
https://freesound.org/people/jarokoco/sounds/403138/  
“hearth fire/soft strong” by jarokoco @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported
> 
> Whispering Ghosts  
https://freesound.org/people/nolam20/sounds/238717/  
“Ghost Whispers 1” by nolam20 @ freesound.org @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported
> 
> Footsteps - Creaky  
https://freesound.org/people/TheBuilder15/sounds/367050/  
“Footsteps with floor creak” by TheBuilder15 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0
> 
> Footsteps - Running  
https://freesound.org/people/aglinder/sounds/264474/  
“Footsteps Dirt 02” by aglinder @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0
> 
> Midnight garden  
https://freesound.org/people/rayprice/sounds/155004/  
“Outside Ambience Night” by rayprice @ freesound.org @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported
> 
> Tide coming in  
https://freesound.org/people/tim.kahn/sounds/197714/  
“Atlantic Ocean Waves” by tim.kahn @ freesound.org @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported


End file.
